the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocken Role
|species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.74 meters''Rocken Role: A Meme of the Internet'' |mass = 69 kilograms |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Light brown |skin = Fair |era = *NoHead era *Peace era |family members = *Timothy Role (father) *Renee Role (mother) |affiliation = R2 Records |masters = |apprentices = Wesley Carrier }} Rocken Role (b. 1 January, 2002) is an American YouTuber and singer who gained extensive media attention with his 2015 single "Baby Song". After the video went viral on YouTube and other social media sites, "Baby Song" was derided by many music critics and viewers, who dubbed it "the worst song ever". Role became even more popular after he won second place in “American Idol.” However, during the Second NoHead War, Role went into isolation. After the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead he returned to singing. However, he was installed with a Blabberish voice box by Annabeth Black, though Baby Intelligence eventually destroyed it. Rocken Role returned to singing afterwards. He continued producing for NYC Music and became an unofficial member of Coldplay. In 2027, Role also worked with Rebecca Black and ARK Music Factory; in the mix, he donated money to help solve the case of a murdered celebrity. He was a guest artist on Disney Channel for several months. In 2029, he found a lifetime singing companion in Wesley Carrier. Together, they allied themselves with several different celebrities throughout the 2030s. Role also created R2 Records, as NYC Music had dissolved by then. He also saved Motörhead and Alice Cooper in a UK arena tour. On 19 November 2040, Mattel released a Rocken Role doll. Role and Carrier were also the opening act for a Canadian tour in 2048, and were part of the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival, in Australia, the following year. Rocken Role was an executive producer for the film Shipped to Hell, where he worked closely with Gloria Sigismond, Rebecca Black, and Master Intelligence. The film turned out to be a success. In 2063, Role’s parents died in an accident, depressing him. Fortunately, Carrier was able to comfort him enough for him to continue his musical career, which had indeed been long and abundant. By 2070, Role was named Hollywood’s Second Legend. At the beginning of the Shadow Wars, Wesley retired from singing. Despite this heavy blow, Role continued his work. In April 2074, Role fronted the remaining members of Nirvana for a performance for their induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and later won the Sun God Award. Shortly after returning to his hometown of New York City, Role performed for the last time in 2079 at RFK stadium and then retired the following year. Sometime between 2080 and 2103, Wesley returned to live with Role. In the latter year, Wesley was kidnapped by Mella Montgomery. To save her, Role prepared to drive to the Palace when he suddenly encountered Master Intelligence and the reformed S.M.S.B., whose help he implored. Hours later, he assisted the S.M.S.B. after their escape from the Palace of Despair, during which time they rescued Carrier. His parents are Renee and Timothy Role. Biography Early life Rocken Role was born on 1 January, 2002, in Provo, Utah. He was the only child of Timothy and Renee Role. In time, Timothy identified Role’s talent and made him pursue it. He learned how to play the piano at age three, possibly setting a record unintentionally. His parents were relatively rich. Role attended a relatively ordinary elementary school in Provo. Growing up, he also learned to play the drums, guitar, accordion, and trumpet. In late 2014, aged twelve, Role sang P!nk’s “So What” for a local singing competition in Stratford, Connecticut and won first place. Role later posted a video of the performance on his YouTube channel. He continued to upload videos, and Role’s popularity on the site grew. Career and "Baby Song" In late 2015, a teacher at Role’s summer school and music-video client of a New York record label called NYC Music told him about the company and told him he’d see what they could do to produce and film a song Role had made for fun. Role allowed the company to produce the video, and his parents paid $130 for it to be done. The single, “The Baby Song”, written entirely by Role, was released on YouTube and iTunes. The song’s video was uploaded to YouTube in 2014, and received 7,569 views in the first month alone. The video went viral on March 11, acquiring millions of views on YouTube in a matter of days, becoming the most-talked-about topic on Facebook, and garnering mostly negative feedback. The single was released on March 14, with first-week sales estimated to be around 60,000. On 22 March, Role appeared on the Disney Channel, during which he performed the song and discussed the incredible popularity it got. The song peaked on the Billboard Hot 100. On “Top 100 Liked Videos,” it peaked at #2, behind only "Gangnam Style." In the UK, the song debuted at number 41 on the UK Singles Chart. In response to the YouTube video of “Baby Song”, Role began to receive email death threats, which were investigated by the police led by Sheriff Bladepoint basing in New York City. Role became even more popular after he won second place in “American Idol.” As an homage to “Baby Song,” Role appeared in the music video for “Ode to Infants,” in which Role sings in the background during the second verse. Role later produced another song called “Mayo,” which garnered much more positivity. Role also stated that he is a fan of Ylvis, and expressed interest in performing “The Baby Song” with him. “Baby Song” was YouTube’s number four video of 2014. Despite the over 400 million views during its first six months and 1,200,000,000 views by 2020, “The Baby Song” had amassed 7,000,000 “likes,” but also 6,140,000 “dislikes”. Second NoHead War In May of 2019, Role graduated from high school with a Grade Point Average of three point eight-nine-seven. Not long after the “Mayo” video went viral, the Second NoHead War began, and upon its beginning Role went into isolation, confusing and disappointing several of his fans. As the war raged on, he rarely traveled. However, in this private life he still went on his official channel. Blabberish Voice Box After the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Rocken Role returned to singing and soon journeyed to New York City to perform a third song he had just created. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King, who had secretly installed a blabberish voice box in an attempt to possess him. Role stepped on stage and began to sing, currently unaware his voice was tarnished and that he was speaking an unofficial language. However, when the performance ended he was intercepted by Baby Intelligence, who had come with his pupils to watch. He revealed through a special gadget that he had a blabberish voice box installed that was making him speak in blabberish. Rocken Role was concerned, and wished them luck fighting off the foe (though, of course, they did not understand what he had said). Later on, the voice box was destroyed by Baby Intelligence. This action caused Role a brief surge of pain, but it allowed him to speak English again. Afterwards, he told his fans what had happened, when they gathered around in concern for him. He performed the song again, this time in English, respectively. Later, the voice box was destroyed by Baby Intelligence. This action caused Role a brief surge of pain, but it allowed him to speak English again. Afterwards, he told his fans what had happened, when they gathered around in concern. He performed the song again, this time in English, respectively. Between the wars Rocken Role returned to singing afterwards. A few months after the voice box was destroyed, Role attended the victory celebration over the NoHeads’ ultimate destruction in the town square, and during the karaoke show he performed both of his hit songs. He continued producing for NYC Music throughout the year of 2022, and again in 2024 for that group and for Coldplay. He even performed and recorded a song with them, which the band members invited him to do for his help. This recording was the New Radio EP for which he played and sang back-up vocals. Role remained an unofficial new member of Coldplay for the remainder of the 2020s, with NYC Music representing them, and many of these men credited Role as a role model and inspiration. In 2027, Role was featured on the Rebecca Black Fan Club’s official music record alongside Rebecca herself. He performed a cover of Black’s hit song, “Friday”. Role worked with members of a punk band whose lead singer and lyricist had been captured and murdered in 2019, during the Second NoHead War. The results of their collaboration was a live performance and a new single, “Drink and Rob”, whose earnings were contributed to the investigation of the member’s murder by Sheriff Bladepoint and Darren Slade - ironically, this would be Slade’s last mission for the Light. To this end, the band and Role appeared on the television show America’s Most Wanted, appealing to the public for information. The case was solved in September of the same year, when the member’s murderer, Augustus Salt, was brought to trial and convicted. Role was also a guest artist on Disney Channel for several months. Career with Wesley Carrier Later still, Role came to a performance by , where he met Wesley Carrier. The two of them immediately became friends. Carrier even attended a performance by Role, during which time Role identified Wesley’s talent and made him his partner. At an October 2029 donation at an annual festival in New Jersey, Role and Wesley appeared together on stage for the first time together and played “Cat Duet”. In 2030, Role and Wesley produced “No Apologies” by Warped Tour favorite the Eyeliners, after signing with them. Role also guested on the official video for Metallica’s track “Seek and Destroy” when it was finally made. A year later, Role and Wesley produced their first album. That same year he was recruited to host his own radio show on 97.9 radio channel. Along with Wesley, he hosted a four-hour show, which many people watched excitedly. In 2035, two years after the Third NoHead War, Role and Wesley celebrated the 25th anniversary of R2 Records with a sellout show at Manhattan’s Webster Hall. In June 2036, Role and Wesley released their album, Disco, on his own label, R2 Records. To support the album, the duo appeared on the 2036 Warped Tour and on a fall 2036 tour with Eagles of Death Metal. Various other bands like Antigone Rising, Valient Thorr, the Vacancies, Throw Rag and Riverboat Gamblers were to have joined the tour for a handful of dates each. During this time, Role sang a duet with Kayne West on “Ink-Ridden Letters”, a song on West’s 2036 album, Hellbound. United Kingdom Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier headlined the Lubbock, Texas’ music in their Freedom Festival on 4 July, 2037, with an estimated crowd of sixty-five thousand in attendance at the annual outdoor event. Three months later, in November, Role and Carrier appeared with Motörhead and Alice Cooper in a UK arena tour; Role helped three shows to operate so they could be presented. He was thanked for this, but turned down the reward of being featured when they rolled film. 2040s Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier appeared on several dates of a tour in the summer of 2040, when he was 39 years old. He opened for Pat Monanhan in August. On 19 November 2040, Mattel released a Rocken Role doll. The name and likeness of Role was used with his permission. In June 2042, two months after Centauri joined the S.M.S.B., Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier opened for Green Day on their UK tour alongside acts such as Paramore. In 2046, Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier performed in Sacramento, California. The group was also the opening act for a Canadian tour in 2048. Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier were part of the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival, 29 December, 2048 through 1 January, 2049, in Australia. Filming with Master Intelligence Rocken Role was an executive producer for the film Shipped to Hell, which sealed the company’s career. Gloria Sigismond, who directed videos for Mary Benson, wrote and directed. Production of the movie began filming around the same schedule as Star Wars: A New Hope had been. Soon after, Master Intelligence became involved, and he played Role in the film whilst wearing a black wig (his hair was tan). In order to prepare for the role, Master Intelligence met Role around the 50/51 New Year. In an interview, Intelligence revealed that he hoped to be able to sing some of the songs in the film. The film explores the friendship between Role and Rebecca Black (who was also potrayed by someone else), before Master Intelligence posed as himself and rescued Role and Black, who had been hoodwinked and cast into hell. The film, which turned out to be a success, premiered at the 2052 Moonwalk Film Festival on 24 January, 2052. Rocken Role, Master Intelligence, and Wesley Carrier appeared at the 2052 Moonwalk Film Festival, for the company’s promotion, which was also attended by Sebiscuits and Telekinibabe. Continued work March 2060 saw the release of a 2-CD album with four newly re-recorded songs. March 2060 also saw the release of a hardcover biography and picture book, spanning his career from NYC Music to the present day. Soon after, in 2063, Role’s parents died in an accident, depressing him. Fortunately, Carrier was able to comfort him enough for him to continue his musical career, which had been long and abundant indeed. Along with Carrier, Role released the album Undisclosed on 30 September, 2064. The record reached Billboard’s Top 50. It included songs dealing with the death of his parents and other people in his life. Role was named Hollywood’s Second Legend. Career endings Carrier retired in 2071 at the beginning of the Shadow Wars, despite Role's protests. Role was very upset by this, but he did continue his work. Two years after Carrier’s death, in 2073, Role executive produced, starred in, and contributed a song he was already working on for a movie called “The Unborn Dopplehanger.” In April 2074, Role fronted the remaining members of Nirvana for a performance of “People In The Spirit” for their induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. He joined the band again later that night for its surprise concert at St Vitus. In the mentioned month, Rocken was the first to win the Sun God Award. Wesley Carrier’s parents came and supported him. On 24 April, 2074, Alternative Press magazine held its first-ever Alternative Press Music Awards, and Rocken Role received the AP Icon Award. On 12 July, 2075, Rocken Role performed after the baseball game in St. Petersburg, Florida. On 29 October, 2074 Rocken Role sang the National Anthem at a basketball game in Edgewater, New York. Returning to his hometown of New York City, Role played guitar on “I Am a River” on the Enemy Fighters’ 2075 album Supersonic Arachnids released 10 November, 2075. On 4 July, 2079, at the age of 78, Rocken Role performed for the last time during the Enemy Fighters 20th Anniversary show at RFK stadium in Washington D.C. Returning to New York City, Role spent a year searching for a new home before he retired on 28 June, 2080. Physical description Rocken Role was tall and brooding. He had a slender, somewhat muscular build, and was athletic to some degree. He had black hair and his eyes were brown. He was also described as having a strong look to his face, especially when he was speaking, not singing. He also had a habit of closing his eyes while performing, whether on stage or in private, though Wesley Carrier (his partner) helped him overcome it. When on stage, he usually dressed in a decorative black sweater, but on an especially rare occasion he would wear a tuxedo instead. Personality and traits Despite his incredible fame, Rocken Role was kind and compassionate, and had a humble attitude and a sense of fair play. Role was considered to be a talented singer, and more than capable of winning American Idol. Role was also courteously polite to foreigners. He was also modest, in both terms of the word: he never showed any skin in public and was not boastful or prideful. All the girls described him as being “strong and silent”, as he was indeed sensible enough to speak only when it was absolutely necessary. The haters, on the other hand, labeled him as idiotic. Role did outgrow many of the haters, who were critical about “Baby Song” but did not turn down his other works. Role was also compassionate and gave with no thought of reward: in a UK arena tour; Role helped fix three cameras that were not working with minutes to spare before the play. He even turned down the reward of being featured when they rolled film. It is unknown why, but he swore he would never elope with a mutant. Relationships Family Rocken Role was an only child and he loved his parents, Timothy and Renee Role, very much. In time, Timothy identified Role’s talent and forced him pursue it since he was three. They helped initiate his music career even before allowing him to register with NYC Music, leading to his exceptional popularity. Their deaths in 2063 depressed him, to the extent that he almost gave up his career, believing he did not support them enough in adulthood. Baby Intelligence Rocken Role first met Baby Intelligence in 2020. Baby Intelligence found Rocken cool, and shortly afterwards, he embarked on a mission to save the latter's life (though in all fairness, he was just as motivated to stop what remained of the NoHeads). Role garnered much respect for the infant legend. The two were reunited when they filmed Shipped to Hell during the early 2050s. They saw each other again when Role revealed that Wesley Carrier had been kidnapped. Master Intelligence stayed for a short time at their house. Wesley Carrier Dora Reich It is unknown how Role felt about Dora Reich. However, she seemed to be fond of him, as she claimed to have slept with him, though it is highly likely that she was lying. Quotes Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2002 births Category:22nd century deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Born in January Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Possession victims Category:Role family Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Philanthropists Category:Actors